The Fast and the Furious (game)
The Fast and the Furious was a game that was developed by Genki, a developer who developed the Tokyo Xtreme Racer games, and was published by Universal. It would have been released for PlayStaion 2 and Xbox in an unknown year. It’s also based on the franchise of the same name. It would've been released the same time (2003) under the series' second entry, 2 Fast 2 Furious, as the disc for 2 Fast 2 Furious has a trailer for the game. It was shown at E3 2003. No more info was given about the game after that Plot/Goal The game would be based on the movies. The player, as a street racer, could be the ultimate street racer by doing races, and being the top ten of the street racers of all time. Also, there was 80 (or at least over that number) missions in the game. Players would've done these missions to progress the game. Gameplay The game would feature quite a lot of licensed brands, car manufacturers, and car customization options in a racing game. Each manufacturer would have 28 cars in all. The manufacturers shown were Toyota, Mitsubishi Motors, Lexus, Ford, Mazda, Nissan, and Dodge, and others. The customization was solid and very decent for a racing game. Players could customize their car, as well as put performance parts on their cars. They could also paint and put vinyl layers on their cars as well. Players could also get to drive in heroic cars from past movies, such as Brian's Supra, Skyline, Eclipse and Dom's Charger, and other cars. There would be a good amount of real locations, with accurate representation of the locations in Fast and the and Furious movies, An example is Los Angeles, and (possibly more locations) such as San Francisco, and Tokyo. The game had free roaming, a feature which racing games around that time did not have. There was also drag racing events which players could do impressive wheelies. Drag in some racing games like NFS Underground made the cars show no such motion.There was possibly more events, such as drifting, standard racing some missions which players could do. There was also a rep system in which when players did events, their rep status would increase, probably unlocking more items and more missions and races. This would be a mechanic that could be required to progress through the game. Why It Was Cancelled * The game was canceled. However, there wasn't a specific reason given on the Internet, Three reasons they may not have released it was because Genki wanted to work more on the third installment of the Tokyo Xtreme Racer franchise, which would be released around the same time The Fast and the Furious game would be released, or they might have failed to get licensing rights from Universal or the manufacturers that were shown in the trailer, or they decided against releasing the game because unlike any game that they've developed before, the game was a very packed and ambitious game, but the developers ran in to some issues with the development process, the developers thought that a game with so much content would be delayed many times due to the possibly hampered development cycles because of issues with the game, so they canceled it, because they knew the worst would happen. Results *The trailer for The Fast and Furious game from E3 2003 was later leaked on to YouTube. *There was also box art for the game, however, they're implied to be fan made. *There was another TFaF game, this time a tie-in to the 2006 film Tokyo Drift,'' ''Which was devolped by Eutechnyx and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game received mixed-poor reception, criticizing the gameplay, but praising the if not, many (But not much compared to the canceled 2003 game) customization features. *IGN also did a review on the game, critiquing the game for lackluster graphics (they even said that the game had PS1-like pop in which sounds rather like an insult towards the poor graphics despite being shown at it’s earlier stages), but praised the sense of speed and motion blur when using NOS, as well as the vast amount of customization features. Category:2000s games Category:Racing games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Based on film